


Interlude

by JudyL



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:24:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudyL/pseuds/JudyL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Epilog to Wagon Train… sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interlude

Looking back at the past few weeks, Buck had to agree with the others. Women were a distraction. Look at the trouble he, Ezra and Josiah had gotten into with Alice. And he wouldn’t even bring up Charlotte in front of Vin. Even Chris had been distracted by the thing with Mary and what’s his face. And poor JD, he was still worrying over how to tell Casey about his feelings.

No, it just wasn’t worth it. They all could have died on that wagon train. Blown to bits while their heads were being turned by the lovely ladies. Buck shook his head. They were too great a distraction and it was time he got his head back in the game.

The seven of them had a town to protect and he couldn’t risk the danger his dalliances might put his friends in. A quick roll in the hay would not be worth losing a friend to a bullet because he wasn’t there to watch his back.

Buck took a deep breath and resolved to give up wo… Well, now. Who was that lovely lady stepping off the stage? Hmmm, no wedding ring and no hovering Beau. There is a situation ripe for the picking. 

Buck smoothed his mustache and straightened his hat then sauntered his best saunter across to greet the newest addition to Four Corners. After all, how could you call something so beautiful a distraction, more of a diversion, an interlude perhaps…

“Well, hello there, darlin’” Buck said charmingly, “you are a breath of fresh air in this dusty town…”

Across the street, Vin slapped a dollar into Ezra’s outstretched hand.

 

The end


End file.
